Makimachi Misao Blue within blue
by willie-chan
Summary: Misao is tired of Aoshi's cold behavior and realizes that something must be done about it. Dedicated to miss Linay for all her support!


DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me but to Nobouhiro Watsuki. I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes.  
  
Makimachi Misao: blue within blue.  
  
I always refused to believe the fact that Aoshi-sama didn't love me, that simple statement hurt every inch of my being.  
  
I had always been known for my unceaseable joy but this morning... this morning it was different. What Omasu and Okon had told me the night before had been probably more painful than what I could have ever possibly taken.  
  
"He doesn't love you. He never will. And even if he did, there are too many scars in his heart and in his past"  
  
. Too many scars.  
  
"But they should heal with time" I repeated continuously inside my head, knowing those words would hurt me even more rather than help me through such a great lost: The lost of the love of my life. "They should have healed by now"  
  
I cleaned the tears drying on the surface of my face and decided not to cry anymore, not because I didn't feel like but because there weren't enough tears to come out anymore. I slipped off the covers lying on my futon, the cool white fabric felt nice against my soft skin and the cold wind filling the room made me chill inside my light yukata.  
  
In one quick movement the yukata was taken off and a flowered blue and cyan kimono was put on. I was determined to go out and get him back.  
  
I left the Oniwabanshuu's place without even stopping by at the Shiroubeko. I quickly drank a few sorbs of green tea that Omasu had left for me after four hours of continuous crying and depression, and made my way to the temple through the not-yet-busy streets of Kyoto and the oddly quiet market place.  
  
I had walked for almost half an hour before reaching the place where I knew he would be. The temple looked neat and carefully arranged and yet nothing could be seen but the shadows of what couldn't be assured existed. In one of those sinister shadows I found hidden the object of my desire.  
  
I slipped of my sandals and entered barefoot into the room where I didn't seem to be noticed. My steps were barely heard in the wooden tatami, evidencing my ninja condition as well as my respect for what the place was used for. Aoshi-sama had taught me that.  
  
My hand, trembling, reached to his relaxed shoulder which tightened immediately at my touch.  
  
"Wanted to runaway, huh?"  
  
He simply placed his hand over the hold of his kodachi. I questioned myself about what that had meant but I didn't dare ask. The edge of that kodachi had frightened me since I was five. I stepped back but I didn't retire my hand. at least not until I felt his pointing me to mimic his position. I did.  
  
"Why did you come?" It was the first time I heard him in the last two weeks "Why did YOU come?" I retorted wanting to hear his voice once again instead of mine, even if it was to explain why he had left my side. "That you know the answer" "No, I don't" I yelled as softly as yelling would allow "Why do you assume that I have all the answers all the time?" "Because you do" Was his cold answer  
  
What the hell had that meant? How could he say that I had all the answers when I had just done nothing but to ask questions? He could be such a jerk sometimes. My heart was beating rapidly in desperation and I realized that if I was going to do something it had to be done now: It was now or never.  
  
I gently retired my hand from my lap and slipped it carefully to the hold of the kodachi attempting to caress his hand with mine in plain manouvre then I looked at him: his eyes didn't even bother to open. I took that as a sign that he didn't complain my actions. His touch was warm and gentle and I am sure mine was as pleasant as his. I reached then to exchange the loving position of my hand to unsheathe, as if dictated by a rapid technique, the kodachi and place it in front of me.  
  
I caught then a glance of my beloved and made my mind about what I was about to do. "What are you going to do?, if I may know".  
  
"As if you cared" I muttered as I carefully placed it in a perpendicular position just so the edge of it would point directly to my heart. He gave me a hurting look "You don't" I took all the courage inside me to take the next step, I retired the blade a few inches and then stroke with all my strength against my own chest. I wasn't as brave as a Samurai to perform Harakiri so I would just have to deal with a semi-honorable death.  
  
I opened my eyes at the sound of steel against steel. The killing weapon had been stopped by a tantou held by Aoshi-sama. I couldn't help looking away in shame.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Words that tormented me as heard them echoing in my head. "You obviously don't care, otherwise you wouldn't have left" I muttered not daring to look at him "I obviously DO care, otherwise I wouldn't have done anything to stop you"  
  
I broke down. How could my life have turned into such a nightmare? When did that happen that I didn't realize?. He took my chin in this right hand and made me turn in order for me to look at him. Our eyes met. His hands reached to touch my cheeks cupping my face between them.  
  
"I DO care about you" "I know..." I sobbed ". but you just don't show it" "And what do you want me to do?" he looked at me regretfully "There is nothing I could possibly do. I don't want you to suffer as they did."  
  
BESHIMI. HYOTOKO.SHIKIJO. HANYA  
  
"I just want you to stop hiding behind them" I said in great pain "I wish you could show me you care as much as you say" I whispered in his ear.  
  
I felt an uncommon warmness and security as his face came closer to mine. His lips caressing my cheek softly with painstaking slowness until they met mine, describing a widened movement at the pleasing touch of each other. That moment I had dreamt about since I can remember had been better than what I could have possibly imagined. He broke the kiss gently leaving me wanting more; I raised my sight and saw the same thing in his.  
  
Our eyes locked: Blue within blue, the ice had finally melted.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's is finally over ^_^. I would really like to thank you for reading this. I don't know if it's too WAFF or maybe just to vain, but I've always loved the idea of Misao and Aoshi finally getting together. Perhaps I'll try to spice things up a little bit in next attempts but let's just leave it like that now, ok?. Arigatou everyone, and Sayonara. As always, Reviews are welcome! ~ Willie-chan ~ 


End file.
